


Night of the Cyberwolf

by Lush_Specimen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Halloween, Post-Canon, Silly, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen
Summary: “Alright. Fine.” Ratchet sighed and rolled his optics. It was painfully obvious that these two are up to something. Out of curiosity, he made the decision to play along when they cornered him on the Lost Light giggling about celebrating a particular Earth holiday. Halloween of all things! Rodimus and Drift might not realize it yet, but Ratchet loved a good prank. His status at the academy had been legendary.Rodimus and Drift attempt to prank Ratchet and quickly find themselves in over their heads.Written forMagicalSpaceDragonas part of the Infinite Briefcases Halloween Gift Exchange 2019!





	Night of the Cyberwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalSpaceDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/gifts).

“Come on, Ratch!” Rodimus’ grasped the medic's arm with both hands and tugged with all of his might. 

“What’s the fragging hurry,” Ratchet grumbled. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile as he leaned back his heavy frame just slightly enough to make the lighter speedster struggle to drag him along. 

“It’s supposed to be fun!” Rodimus replied through gritted teeth, throwing all his weight into pulling the stubborn ambulance even harder. 

“Then where’s Drift?” 

Rodimus froze like a petrol-rabbit caught in the headlights. “He'll- Um- Be along later?” 

“Alright. Fine.” Ratchet sighed and rolled his optics. It was painfully obvious that these two are up to something. Out of curiosity, he made the decision to play along when they cornered him on the Lost Light giggling about celebrating a particular Earth holiday. Halloween of all things! Rodimus and Drift might not realize it yet, but Ratchet loved a good prank. His status at the academy had been legendary. He lightened up on his resistance, allowing Rodimus to enthusiastically lead him down the dark trail. “I just don’t see the point of celebrating earth holidays when we're neither from earth nor on earth.” 

“Because: FUN! Duh!” Rodimus huffed. “I loved Halloween when I was on earth! Candy! Costumes! All the silly spooky stuff!” 

“I survived four million years of war, do I really need “spooky”?” Ratchet made the air quote motion with his fingers. 

“Sure ya do!” Rodimus stopped for a minute to survey their surroundings. They had ventured a little way from where the Lost Light had docked for their latest planetary exploration. This planet's two suns had already set and a quiet night had settled on the deep forest. Wandering tendrils of mist began to creep around the trees as a large full moon rose above the horizon. 

“You know…” Rodimus began, a sly grin curling across his face. “This place reminds me of a story we used to tell back in Nyon.” 

“Do tell.” Ratchet hooked his thumbs in his utility belt, comfortably shifting his weight. 

“About the dreaded Cyberwolf!” Rodimus crouched and flexed his fingers miming claws. 

“Oh, for frag's sake!” Ratchet muttered. 

“On a night just like this one… with a full moon bright in the sky… a mystical turbofox pounced on an unsuspecting Cybertronian, mauling his main fuel lines!” Rodimus threw himself enthusiastically into telling the story, acting out the gruesome attack. “As he lay wounded on the ground gasping for life, warm fuel rapidly cooling in darkness, the fox venom seeped into his energon. When exposed to the radiant light of the moon, he changed into… something truly terrible! Losing all control over his own body, his transformation cog twisted on its own accord. He shifted into a terrible new form, somewhere between bot mode, alt mode, and turbofox, but always hungry!” 

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “There is so much wrong with that story, I don’t know where to start.” 

“It’s definitely a real thing, Ratch!” 

“Mystical fox venom?! Are you serious?!” 

“I wish I wasn’t.” Rodimus lowered his voice, prowling through the swirling mist. “The Cyberwolf is serious business. Under the full moon, he loses control of his mind and body, driven only by his insatiable hunger for fresh energon!” 

“Insatiable, huh?” Ratchet nodded, clearly impressed. “That’s a big word for you.” 

“Thanks!” Rodimus puffed out his chest and beamed. “I’ve been studying with Nautica and- HEY! Wait a minute!!” 

“Sorry!” Ratchet chuckled. “I couldn’t resist.” 

“You’ll be sorry alright.” A mischievous light twinkled in Rodimus’ crystal blue optics. He dramatically waved towards the rising moon. “They say, on a night like this one, when the moon is high, you can still hear his tormented howl.” 

“First of all, who are “they”?” Ratchet made the air quotes again. “And, second, since we're not even on Cybertron-” 

Almost exactly on cue, a long mournful howl split the night air. The distant keening rose and fell, resounding with pain, loss, and most of all, hunger. Ratchet raised a brow ridge and cast a skeptical glance at Rodimus, who bless his spark, did his best not to laugh. 

“What was that?!” Rodimus gasped with so much feigned innocence he would have never made it as an actor. Amateur. 

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation.” Ratchet shrugged. The howl sounded again. This time much closer. The piercing cry dissolving into a rumbling growl. While they both strained their audials towards the direction of the howl, something crept up behind them in the darkness. 

CRASH! They both jumped and whirled around when something tumbled out of the brush. 

“Drift!” Rodimus rushed to help him up. “What are you doing here?” 

“I though you said he was coming.” Ratchet folded his arms with a smug grin. He had them right where he wanted them. 

“Uh- Yeah- Well-” Rodimus scrambled for an explanation. 

“Sorry I’m late. It’s so dark out here, I didn’t even see those vines that I tripped over.” Drift rubbed his helm. He quickly whispered more information to Rodimus, which Ratchet easily overheard. “I was on time until I ran into Velocity. She’s usually not much of a talker, but for some reason I just couldn’t get away.” 

A large mysterious form rustled through the fog not too far away. 

“But if you’re here…” Rodimus cast a nervous glance at the shifting shadows. “What’s out there?” 

“Weren’t you just telling me about the Cyberwolf?” Ratchet innocently asked. 

“Yeah. I mean I was, but-” Rodimus stammered. 

“That’s just a spooky story.” Drift offered, voice wavering. “Right?” 

Ratchet grinned, adding just the slightest touch of incredulity to his tone. “Oh? I thought so too, but now I’m not so sure. We’ve encountered so many impossible things, why not the Cyberwolf?” 

They both stared at him. 

“Okay. Okay.” Rodimus groaned, holding up his hands in surrender. “We confess. Yes, we were trying to pull a Halloween prank on you, but now it’s serious. Drift was the one supposed to be playing the Cyberwolf while I lead you out here, but-” 

Another howl floated through the dark night mingling with the broken beams of moonlight filtering through the fog. Rodimus shivered and grabbed Drift’s arm. 

“Obviously, that’s not me.” Drift reached out to Ratchet. “I don’t know what's making that noise, but I really think we should get out of here! Come on, Ratty!” 

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?” Ratchet expertly slipped his grasp. 

“NO!” They both shouted at once. 

“But no one’s ever seen the Cyberwolf before.” Ratchet goaded them. 

“Yeah.” Rodimus’ blue optics darted to every shape in the shadows. “Probably because they all got eaten!” 

“Let’s go.” Drift said flatly, dropping all pretense of fooling around. “It’s dangerous.” 

The loud snap of a heavy step cracking a branch echoed in the darkness. Rodimus and Drift both turned towards the sound at once, optics straining to make out any distinct shapes among the gloaming dark. When they looked back, Ratchet was gone. 

“Oh, Primus!” Rodimus yelped. He practically leapt into Drift’s arms. “The Cyberwolf got Ratchet!” 

“N-now d-don't be ridiculous.” Drift stammered, holding Rodimus with one hand and instinctively reaching for a sword with the other. “The Cyberwolf is a mystical creature that feeds on negative energy. We just need to-” 

Before he could finish a deep growl rumbled in the fog right at their side. The powerful sound reverberated with their frames, sending shivers through their plating. 

“BOO!” Something grabbed them both from behind. Drift gasped. Rodimus screamed. Drift had his sword out its scabbard and flames licked at Rodimus’ spoiler when a burst of laughter stopped them both short. They whirled around to find Ratchet, doubled over, laughing so hard his engine misfired. 

“Oh, frag me!” He sighed, finally getting control of himself. “You two are too much! You should’ve seen the looks on your faces!” 

Drift sheathed his sword and Rodimus’ fire flared out. 

“Ugh!” Rodimus threw his head back and drew his palm down his face. “I can’t believe it! Ratchet got us!” 

“That wasn’t funny.” Drift pouted, folding his arms and turning away. A bright blush lighting up his cheeks, setting off his crimson facial markings. 

“Oh, come on!” Rodimus hooked an arm around his neck and laughed. “It was a little bit funny.” 

“It was a lot funny.” Ratchet smiled, wiping the laughter-induced tears from his face and throwing an arm around both of them. 

“Okay. Fine.” Drift relented. His taut cables relaxed, his companions’ joviality melting his embarrassment. “I do have one question though. How did you make those howls when you were here with us the whole time?” 

“Well, you two did have the right idea. A great prank requires a great partner. Isn’t that right?” Ratchet shouted into the darkness. 

The undergrowth rustled loudly as a massive form crept closer and closer. Suddenly, a huge shadow rose up out of the mist, soft starlight reflecting a dazzling rainbow. 

“THUNDERCLASH?!” Both Drift and Rodimus gasped. 

“You guessed it!” the colorful bot towered over them and rubbed the back of his helm with a sheepish grin. “It’s been a while since we pulled off something like this. I was worried that I’d be out of practice.” 

“Nonsense! You were perfect as always!” Ratchet held up a hand towards Thunderclash. “And getting Velocity involved too was a good call. We had to delay Drift somehow!” 

“Lotty loves a good prank! We always kept things interesting aboard the Vis Vitale.” Thunderclash laughed and high-fived Ratchet. Drift and Rodimus watched, mesmerized, as their high-five turned into an elaborate finger-twisting secret handshake. 

“What?!” Rodimus threw his hands in the air. “Awesome pranks? Secret handshakes? When did you two get so cool?” 

“Wait. “Perfect as always”?” Drift canted his finials back and narrowed his optics. “Have you two done this before?” 

“Well, we were rather notorious back at the academy.” Thunderclash chuckled. 

“Really?” Rodimus’ optics lit up and a sly grin slowly spread across his face. “I can’t wait to hear some of those stories!” 

“You’ve had the trick part of Halloween, don’t you want the treat?” Ratchet appealed to Rodimus’ weakness for sweets in an effort to change the subject before Thunderclash started spilling all their best secrets. 

“You have candy?!” Rodimus’ spoiler bounced, a flash of golden fire against the gathering gloom. Ratchet grinned. Success! 

“Please tell me you made it!” Drift’s finials perked up. Ratchet now had both of their undivided attentions. “Homemade energon goodies are the best!” 

“Of course! If we’re going to celebrate a holiday, we might as well do it right. I even used a special Earth flavor that I had Swerve procure for me. Have you ever tasted pumpkin spice energon goodies?” 

“Oh! Sweet! Primus! NO! But I bet it’s AMAZING!” Rodimus’ crystal optics sparkled like the undiscovered wonders of the universe. 

“I don’t know that flavor.” Drift scrunched his face. “Is it any good?” 

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Rodimus shook his head. “Pumpkin spice is the best flavor EVER! First of all, it’s usually orange, which is a very good color.” He pirouetted to allow the dim lighting to shimmer across his vibrant metal-flake flames. “But most importantly, it’s warm and sweet and a little bit spicy.” 

“Sounds just like you!” Drift snickered as Rodimus blushed. “No wonder you like it so much.” 

“I made a whole batch of them.” Their excitement warmed Ratchet’ spark. He used to whip up energon goodies all the time for his old roommates as Thunderclash would fondly recall. When the war broke out, making candy felt like a frivolous waste of resources and Ratchet focused on mixing medical blends of energon instead. Truth be told, the pumpkin spice energon goodies were the first candies he had made in a very long time. He wasn’t even sure if he properly remembered the recipe, but thinking about how much Rodimus and Drift would enjoy them strengthened his resolve. “The candies are back in our hab suite on the counter-” 

“First one there calls dibs! Three-Two-One-GO!!” Rodimus shouted, quickly shifting into his flashy race car form and speeding off. 

“No fair! Wait up!” Drift yelled, transforming and giving chase, leaving Ratchet and Thunderclash in the dust. 

“Aww!” Thunderclash’s shoulders slumped as they slowly started moseying back towards the Lost Light down the dark trail. He scuffed his large feet at the creeping vines. “I haven’t had any of your candy in a long time, but there won’t be any left by the time we get back.” 

“Relax, Clash!” Ratchet elbowed him. “I stashed a bunch for us in my secret hiding spot. They never look behind my stack of medical journals.” 

“Wow, Ratch!” Thunderclash companionably draped an arm around the medic’s shoulder. “You’re the best!” 

“I know.” Ratchet nonchalantly replied. He froze, optics widening. Did he really just say that out loud? 

Thunderclash snorted. “I think your speedsters are rubbing off on you.” 

“Sorry.” Ratchet muttered. “What I meant was-” 

“Take it easy!” Thunderclash laughed, playfully jostling Ratchet by the shoulders. “You ARE wonderful. I’ve always known it. Drift and Rodimus know it. And you should know it too. Don’t apologize for that.” 

“Thanks,” Ratchet sighed, a reluctant smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You know, Halloween is not supposed to be the warm fuzzy kind of holiday.” 

“How should I know?” Thunderclash shrugged. “I’ve never been to Earth. Why don’t you tell me all about it while we walk back? I need to be informed because the odds are pretty good that Rodimus and Drift are already plotting some kind of prank revenge for our Cyberwolf stunt.” 

As he finished speaking, a lonesome howl wailed through the distant darkness, trailing off into the night. 

“Eek!” Thunderclash yelped. He curled his massive frame around Ratchet and trembled. “Did you hear that? What if-” 

“Don’t you start.” Ratchet grumbled, struggling to disentangle himself from the enormous bot’s grasp. “It was just the wind.” 

Just on the edge of his peripheral vision, Ratchet caught a glimpse of two points of golden light, shining like ravenous optics, deep in the forest. When he turned for a better look, they were gone, lost to the darkness. 

“Yep!” Ratchet nodded, quickening their pace slightly. “Definitely just the wind.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and love reading your comments!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: [lush-specimen.tumblr.com](https://lush-specimen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
